Arkadiusz Czerepach
thumb|przed Urzędem gminy Arkadiusz Czerepach (Artur Barciś) - jedna z drugoplanowych postaci serialu Ranczo. Sekretarz gminy, członek izby kontroli (Ranczo Wilkowyje), zarządca Radia Wilkowyje i gazety Lustro Gminy oraz doradca Wójta przed kolejnymi wyborami. Dwukrotnie (nie licząc filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje) wraca do Wilkowyj. Czerepach jest osobą podłą, perfidną, wręcz odrażającą - nieuczciwą, podstępną, nieliczącą się z ludźmi. Kocha władzę i pieniądze, podobnie jak Paweł Kozioł. Pierwsze ludzkie uczucie, jakie się w nim obudziło, to miłość do pani Lodzi, księgowej w gminie - wydarzenie z serii 4. 'Seria 1' Poznajemy go jako sekretarza gminy, który powraca do pracy po dwutygodniowym kursie unijnym. Wierny Wójtowi, pochlebia mu często powtarzając słowo: "Geniusz". Wiele uczy się od Wójta. Czasem posuwa swojemu pracodawcy różne pomysły, głównie względem Amerykanki. Widząc jak Witebski "zbiera" w swojej sondzie ulicznej same krytyczne uwagi na Wójta, dzwoni na policję, by zamknęła polonistę. Wtedy Wójt okazuje się wybawicielem Witebskiego i wstawia się o jego wypuszczenie z aresztu. W czasie konferencji prasowej spowodowanej dziwnymi zjawiskami w domu Solejuków, tłumaczy dziennikarzom, że zdjęcia latającego krzesła Witebski sfabrykował, mówiąc, że "w dobie fotografii cyfrowej, zdjęcie nie jest już dowodem". Czerepach odbiera telefon od starosty Pokrawca, który informuje go o zbliżającej się wizycie kontroli z Unii. Na wieść o tym Wójt postanawia upić przedstawicieli z Brukseli, by nie spostrzegli jego dawnych przekrętów. Arek razem z Koziołem testują różne trunki i dla omamienia kontrolerów wybierają smorodinówkę. W dniu wizyty kontroli Wójt jednak upija się tak, że nie jest w stanie funkcjionować. Przerażony Czerepach razem z Lucy i Kusym błaga o pomoc Księdza. Na szczęście wizyta udała się. Proboszcz wiedząc, że zbliżają się wybory zmusza Czerepacha do współpracy w tajnym komitecie wyborczym "niby kandydatki" na wójta - Lucy. Zgadza się i na prośbę plebana donosi wszystkie nowości o działalności komitetu Wójtowi. W końcu dochodzi do planowanego przekazania przez Czerepacha programu wyborczego Amerykanki, Wójtowi. Kozioł jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy, ale nie wie, że to Lucy napisała program specjalnie dla niego, wcale nie chcąc kandydować w wyborach. Za radą Czerepacha, Wójt przysięga jeszcze w kościele, że dotrzyma każdego punktu z programu wyborczego w przyszłej kadencji. Kozioł wygrywa wybory, po czym poznaje całą prawdę od Arkadiusza, który przesadził z alkoholem. Gdy cierpliwość Wójta kończy się, Czerepach zostaje zmuszony uciekać przed nim i jego siekierą. Gdyby Kozioł nie potknął się o śmietnik byłoby po Czerepachu. 'Seria 2' Czerepacha śpiącego w przedsionku kościoła budzi zdenerwowana Michałowa. Następnie Arkadiusz prosi Księdza o przyznanie mu pracy jako kościelnego. Pleban nie zgadza się, ale proponuje, by sekretarz wrócił do dawnej pracy. Czerepach wraca do Urzędu i robi bałagan w gminnych dokumentach, a przy okazji instaluje we wszystkich urzędowych komputerach wirusa. Na monitorach widnieje napis: "Wójt jest złodziej". Wściekły Wójt zastaje Czerepacha w Urzędzie i daje mu naganę z wpisaniem do akt, po czym go zwalnia. Załamany Arek zostaje zaproszony przez Ławeczkowiczów na Mamrota. Opowiada im jak ważna rolę pełnił w Urzędzie Gminy. Za prośbą bezradnego Wójta Więcławski namawia Czerepacha do powrotu do pracy. Gdy zostaje przeproszony przez budowlańca w imieniu Kozioła, wraca na stanowisko sekretarza. Od tej pory Wójt już nigdy w pełni nie zaufa swojemu podwładnemu. Na zlecenie Kozioła Czerepach tworzy kodeks Country Clubu. W czasie otwarcia nowej knajpy, Arkadiusz ucieka wraz z doktorem Wezółem widząc zamieszki przed budynkiem. Lucy proponuje mu pomoc w założeniu Uniwersytetu Ludowego. Ten jednak źle rozumie propozycje Amerykanki i podczas jednej z kolacji w dworku dobiera się do Lucy. Na ratunek przybiega Kusy, który darzy sekretarza kilkoma ciosami. Czerepach postanawia założyć, za pozwoleniem Wójta, teczki thumb|346pxosobowe wszystkich "liczących się" mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Ukrywa jednak w sejfie teczki Wójta i Księdza. W międzyczasie dostaje pod opiekę praktykanta Fabiana Dudę, który od razy nie przypada mu do gustu. Gdy Kozioł dowiaduje się o ukrytych teczkach postanawia ostatecznie pozbyć się Czerepacha z Urzędu. Nie zwalnia go jednak, lecz wysyła na półroczne szkolenie samorządowe do Brukseli. Przed wyjazdem Arkadiusz orzeka Wójtowi, że jeszcze wróci do Wilkowyj i Kozioł będzie "śpiewał" znacznie cieniej. 'Seria 3' W 3 serii Czerepach wraca z Brukseli z wieloma tysiącami pieniędzy i nowym pomysłem na przejęcie władzy. Razem z Witebskim zakłada stacje radiową Radio Wilkowyje i lokalną gazetę Lustro Gminy. Póżniej okazuje się że w radiach, które dostali wszyscy mieszkańcy w prezencie, są ukryte nadajniki podsłuchowe i że Arek jest winny Belgijce Carol 40 tysięcy euro. Ucieka z Wilkowyj swoim samochodem BMW i wraca w 4 serii. 'Seria 4' Czerepach wraca do gminy aby pomóc wójtowi odzyskać władze i stracone poparcie. W zamian oczekuje stanowiska zastępcy wójta gminy Wilkowyje. Wójt zgadza się. Ze względu na swój elastyczny sposób przestrzegania prawa wpędził się na samo dno i także potrzebuje wsparcia. Składa Witebskiemu propozycje założenia gminnej telewizji internetowej i postanawia zorganizować debatę. Aby udowodnić wójtowi swoje umiejętności postanawia uwieść panią Lodzię. Zakochuje się w niej. Z tego powodu w dalszej części Rancza wójt będzie miał kłopoty.W czasie debaty postanawia w podły sposób wykorzystać aktywność społeczną Lucy. Niestety udaje mu się. Ponadto wpada na pomysł spotów reklamowych. Wójt aby mieć większe poparcie postanawia tymczasowo pogodzić ze swoim bratem - księdzem. 'Seria 5' Arkadiusz i Lodzia są już małżeństwem. Za namową Pawła Kozioła przekonuje Lodzię do otworzenia apteki, której były wójt byłby prezesem. Podczas, gdy przez pychę były wójt zakupił za dużo olejku zaczyna rozpowiadać po wsi, że następuje atak meszek i są ofiary. Pomaga także księdzu proboszczowi wydostać się z tarapatów finansowych, w jakie wpędził go ksiądz Robert. Robi to jednak w niegodziwy sposób (wymaga od ludzi "daniny" dla kościoła, zmniejsza cmentarz i każe ludziom wykupywać miejsca na nim). 'Cytaty' William Shakespeare dla Lodzi Sonet XCVII "Jakże podobna zimie jest rozłąka '' ''Z tobą, radości przelotnego roku! '' ''Jaki chłód czułem, w jakich żyłem mrokach! '' ''Jaka grudniowa pustka była wokół! '' ''A przecież właśnie przechodziło lato I jesień płodna, cała w złotych plonach, '' ''Niosąca wiosny urodzaj bogaty '' ''Jak owdowiała i brzemienna żona. '' ''Lecz dla mnie były te plony dojrzałe Gorzkim owocem mego smutku tylko, '' ''Bo czym bez ciebie jest lato wspaniałe? '' ''Gdy ciebie nie ma ptaki nawet milkną '' ''Lub taki smutek rozbrzmiewa w ich śpiewie, Że drżąc przed zimą, liść blednie na drzewie."' '- sonet ten Arkadiusz przeczytał przez megafon pod balkonem Lodzi, by ta wybaczyła mu jego podłość wobec Lucy.W odpowiedzi na jego miłość oblała go wiadrem zimnej wody. *"W dobie fotografii cyfrowej, fotografia nie jest już dowodem" - do redaktorów z Lublina pod domem Solejuków *"...ale przecież nie naprawdę"' *'"Będziesz miał, grubasie, sieć komputerową. Aż się zdziwisz."' - po zainstalowaniu wirusa, który sparaliżował komputery w urzędzie gminy *'"Wilkowyjski książę Filip!" - o Kusym *"Ty się psychiką wójta nie przejmuj. To jest urządzenie proste. Tam nie ma co się zepsuć" - do Dudy *"Ja kocham tylko władzę - to jest jedyne uczucie któremu się poddaję." - do Wioletki *"Ja jestem jak jastrząb- latać muszę wysoko, wizje, strategie snuć." '- do Lodzi *'"Polityka, pani Michałowo. Czysta polityka."''' - do Michałowej na plebanii Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie